From the Ashes
by hazelleKAT
Summary: She was never afraid of fire, of the flames licking and spitting across her skin. Her arms were held open for the burn. Her arms were open for him. That man made of fire, who encompassed her mind wholly. Always in her dreams, surrounded by the sweet smoke of his flames. He held her together, and in turn, tore her apart. Piece by withering piece, and she loved it. ONESHOT W/ LEMON
1. Chapter 1

She was never afraid of fire, of the flames licking and spitting across her skin. Her arms were held open for the burn. Her arms were open for _him_. That man made of fire, who encompassed her mind wholly. Always in her dreams, surrounded by the sweet smoke of his flames. He held her together, and in turn, tore her apart. Piece by withering piece, and she _loved_ it.

He was her sun, her stars. He gave her light in her cumbersome darkness. And she was his. They were each others everything. All until they were nothing at all; a crumbling pile of ash. It is not known how they began, but their end remained branded across the cosmos.

* * *

He came in the night. It was favorable to the blinding sunlight. Ironic, since his element of fire was just as bright as that gleaming ball in the sky. The sun always gleamed a little to brightly on his face, giving display to the beast inside. And scaring the villagers was something he discovered to be more bothersome than entertaining, especially with her around.

He materialized from the shadows, at first only giving off a hint of his iridescent eyes. Each step towards her sleeping form revealed another hint of his figure. With an outstretched hand, he bent down to brush a lock of hair from her face. He noticed her nose twitch from the sensation of his touch, which prodded his lips to form a smile.

He found himself moving on impulse, laying down beside her to embrace her from behind. He could tell when she had woken by the change of her breathing, from a soft and even sigh, to an almost silent gasp as she realized she was no longer alone. A hum escaped her lips as she turned over to face the man's intense gaze.

"Luce," he whispered, eyes even more luminous now that he could gaze at her fully. He brought his face forward and rested it upon her own.

"Natsu," she murmured back, breathing in his smoky essence. She tilted her chin forward, meeting his lips with her own. It started soft, with just their lips brushing, but once she made the spark, he made sure to fuel it. What once was a soothing kiss, became a frantic tearing of bed sheets.

"You've gone and done it now," he whispered in her ear before bringing his fingers down on her sensitive stomach. Just the slightest of caresses sent shivers down her spine before he proceeded to tickle her.

Her frantic shrieking of joy drove him to torment her a little further by slowly making his way down to her navel, then lower. From the brushing of fingertips back to his lips, he mused as she squirmed under his gradual touch. Her fingers entwined in his rosy locks as her heart began beating faster for a different reason than being tickled. A blush similar to his hair rose to her cheeks as she let him descend upon her most sensitive area.

He halted his descent and brushed the tip of his nose over her panties. He drew in her scent through his nose, prompting her cheeks to blush darker. His palms restrained her hips as he grazed his teeth against her skin, sliding down to the elastic that wrapped around her curves. Moving his head, he stretched her panties, trailing them down past her thighs. Licking his way back up, he met her seductive gaze. Her silent mewling and deep breath begged him to continue. With swift movements, he ripped her panties farther down her legs until they ended up tossed across the room.

Lifting her legs over his shoulders, he delved deep into her, caressing every corner of her being. He squeezed her thighs as his tongue explored her already wet core. The initial touch caused her hips to buck, pressing his face closer. His tongue rolled on, threatening to rip the woman apart. He swirled and danced across her core, and in return, she wound her fingers around his hair, pulling in desperation for him to continue. He massaged her core, bringing his tongue farther down to her entrance, he thrust it in her as far as his body would allow, bringing his thumb up to massage her as he drove into her more.

Soft moans turned into cries of pleasure as he moved faster, his fingers replacing his tongue so he could watch her burning end. She melted into him, a flushed puddle of satisfaction. She moved her hands to guide him back to her, pressing their bodies together. She headily gazed at him, moving her fingers to the hem of his shirt. He smirked, knowing this wasn't the end. _It never is._

He obliged, bringing his shirt over his head as she did her own. He then undid his pants, dropping them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. She licked her lips in anticipation. Pushing him back against the foot of her bed, she pressed her lips against his,bringing her tongue forward to be met with his. Swirling back and forth, pressing against teeth, sucking and nipping. She pulled away, a trail of saliva following their split. She wound her fingers through his hair once more, bringing his neck to her lips this time. She sucked and bit, trailing down to trace each scar, then down to his chest. She pushed him down until she straddled his hips. She slid farther, past his navel, licking and biting at his skin, her hair tickling down his abdomen as she made it to the waistband of his boxers. Pushing a finger under the elastic, she pulled it down to release his strained erection. A gasp escaped his lips as she wrapped her lips around him.

"Fuuuck, Lucy..." He breathed, clutching her golden locks. She bobbed her head, swirling around his hardness and sucked, his grip around her hair tightened. She met his lidded gaze, her own dark and heady. He pushed her for more, feeling her take him fully into her mouth. She drug her nails lightly down his chest to cup his balls as her pace accelerated. His head tilted back as waves of fire shot through his veins, threatening the release she teased from him. Her movements hurried with the guidance of his hands.

He felt it, the jerk of climax. It enveloped them both, as his trails of fire released into her willing mouth. She licked his juices, and his hips slowed to his fateful end.

The rest of the night went on like this, with heavy lidded eyes, moans, scratches and bites. Euphoria hit them like a wave, pressing them farther into her mattress. They lay there, taking in each other for what seemed like an eternity, until the sun kissed the horizon with daybreak.

His eyes looked to the window, a conflicted expression washed over his face.

"You have to go, don't you?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but she knew he'd here her.

He sighed. "I can't stay much longer. If I wait too long, and the sun stays in the sky, I'll be stuck here."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" She gazed up at him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Luce... you know what the sun does to me. I don't know if I can control myself." He pressed his forehead into hers. She hummed at his response.

"I trust you." She caressed his face, trailing her thumb over his bottom lip. He smiled at her touch.

"Ah, your decision comes with consequences, Miss Heartfilia. You may regret those words." He grabbed her arm and lifted her from the bed. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he hauled her over his shoulder and led her into the bathroom. "Time for the proper punishment," he sang as he turned the faucet on.

"Oh dear" she giggled. "What exactly is my punishment?" He turned to her, his pink hair rustled from the previous nights actions. A sinister smirk crossed his lips as an animalistic gleam rose to his piercing eyes.

"You'll see."

* * *

Water filled to the brim of her porcelain tub, threatening to spill over to her bathroom floor. She sit there at one end, him on the other. Their eyes never left each other. She wondered how this would play out. _I've never actually asked him to stay with me during the day._ She was excited, but a hint of fear prickled at the back of her neck. _No, I_ know _he can control himself. It'll be fine._

Before she could truly wonder what her stated "punishment" was, a foot found it's way between her legs. She squirmed at his feathery touch. Oh, what control he had over her. She gazed at him. Those luminescent eyes he had were brighter than she'd ever seen, his skin darker, and his smirk sexier.

When he spoke to her, his voice was different as well. "Well, Miss Heartfilia, you asked for this." His voice was gravelly, deep, _dark._ His foot stroked her folds, his eyes never faltering as she slowly melted at his touch. Just as electricity pooled around her core, he pulled away. She gave him a pout, clearly wanting more. He chuckled in response. "Ah, ah, ah. Not quite yet, Miss." He grinned at her, showing off his pointed canines. He licked his lips and pushed himself forward, ending mere centimeters from her face. She could feel his heated breath brush her cheeks as he leaned over her. He was a hungry animal then. His eyes narrowing, he had attracted his prey.

"Natsu..." she whispered. "Quit teasing me."

He grabbed her shoulders, somehow sliding even closer to her than before, their wet, naked bodies pressed together. "Oh, I'm not teasing you," he breathed into her ear. "I'm torturing you." His teeth scraped against her neck, dangerously close to puncturing her skin. She wriggled under his embrace, earning a husky growl as his hands tightening around her shoulders.

"Ow, Natsu that hurts," she whimpered, his clutch tightening, before releasing completely. He pushed himself away from her. A wave of bathwater splashed over the edge of the side of the tub with his force. His hands braced the edge of the tub, his knuckles turning white. Suddenly, she felt the bathwater getting warmer, steam emanating from the surface. Lucy jumped out of the water. It was starting to scold. Her body had started to turn red, and had she not gotten out when she did, she would have been seriously burned.

Natsu sat there, his muscles tensed as the bath water began to boil around him. Unlike her, his body was completely resistant of heat. A conflicted growl escaped his lips, his body beginning to tremble. When he opened his eyes, the once iridescent color was void of any light. "Natsu," Lucy tried to be as soothing as possible. She had this prickling feeling, as if she were being hunted. Her body was begging her to run.

At the sound of his name, he turned his head. His face was chilling and alluring all at once, as if he were tugging at her, tempting her closer and closer. She lost sense of herself and took a step towards the burning man. One bare foot in front of the next, she felt herself being pushed towards him, and the closer she got, the more she wanted to stay. Her body craved the heat he was radiating. Once she reached the edge of the tub, his fingers latched onto her wrist. He rose from the tub, glistening from head to toe with nothing on but the droplets sticking to his too hot skin.

As he took a step from the scalding water, he wrapped an arm around the woman's waist. Bending down, he sniffed her hair, bringing a lock to his lips. Before she could comprehend his actions, his teeth were on her neck again, drawing blood. Eyes glazed over, she didn't seem to care. This was her love, after all. She'd do anything for him.

A fire moved from his mouth into her veins; he breathed life, and death, into her body. When he was finished all she could see was fire. Fire, and him.

"Natsu..." She grabbed his chin, bringing it down to meet her lips. Their flavors entwined, she tasted him, and he tasted her. Smoky, and spicy, and sweet, and coppery, and dark.

"You wanted me in the sunshine, didn't you, Luce?" He gazed at her, with deep eyes that bore into her sole. Scales peppered his skin all over his body, spiky horns curling from his temples to rest at his jaw. This was Natsu. This was who he was, _what_ he was. She didn't judge him. Somehow, deep down, she had sensed he wasn't human. Was _never_ human.

 _Neither am I. Not anymore, anyway._ With the caress of his teeth on her neck, she had become a piece of him. A fiery, dangerous, dragon. Just like him.

She embraced him, not saying a word, but letting her eyes say the things her lips could not. She loved him. She always did, and always would. His reply was all she needed; a deep kiss as the tears escaped their eyes together.

They ignited. Flames wrapped them both in a warm embrace, protecting them. They collapsed to their knees, holding each other until there was nothing but darkness left. The last thing left was a pile of ashes and the tears that refused to evaporate.

* * *

 **Hope you like this. I've never written a lemon before, so I'd appreciate some tips if it's too awkward. Hopefully it's not too fast paced, but it is a oneshot so... :/ IDK Please R &R **


	2. Chapter 2

When they opened their eyes, they were among the cinders. His cinders. His life, right under their feet. She may have thought him to be a dragon. No, that was never true at all. He was a phoenix, rising from the pain of worlds past. And so was she. Their eternal flame never faltering; their stars never bursting. They lived with only each other, abandoning each world previous. Never looking back. Never looking away.

 **Hope you liked it. Please R &R, and I'm up for suggestions to any more stories :)**


End file.
